Scarlet
by rain aoi ame
Summary: Eyes closed, lips together, hands locked…I can feel myself being showered with warm, captivating bliss. We open our eyes at the same time, I look at you… you look at me…no one could ever replace what you had given me… I cry finding the most specia


_Scarlet..._

_by rain_

"Huh..."

I sighed as I stand in front of a mirror looking intently at my whole body.

"Seems nothing had changed. I'm still the old me, I guess..."

"Last night was tiring, but fun..." I smile

"Huh?? What's this?"

Looking at a particular spot between my cleavages.

"A kiss mark?!?"

It made me terrified but then I just felt okay.

"What?!? Even here?!? Oh my...I can't believe..."

I was stunned but happy....

Pure bliss colored my whole face

"I should take a shower."

The lukewarm water falling down my hair made my memories wonder of the magic I felt last night.

The heat and the burning sensations, the blazing fire, the strong thunders, the feelings all came again. I shudder as I recall his kisses...those wonderful fantasies...

The blistering rapture only to be found in his perfect arms made my heart beat faster; I never thought it would be like that...

Only in that instance that I had experienced such munificent sensations. I always dream of that, I admit but only last night that I had found the difference between reality and dreams...

My lips form a curve; I don't regret anything...no, never.

"You are so stupid..."

I was scared with his bleeding wound; it's throbbing to see him in pain.

"I am stupid..." he lowered his head.

"Why did you let yourself get hurt?"

"You know you're right, I shouldn't hurt anyone..."

I reminded myself of the time I slapped him for beating the guy who tried to kill me... I know that it was tolerable, the man was a bastard but inside me, it made my hand slapped his face, which I really didn't mean to do.

Amidst in this ruling times, resistance is an inevitability, to win is a need. In these times, it is a formula to stay alive and Tooya, He was just trying to protect me. I have seen all the heart in him when he comes in saving me and only me for always. But I don't like that. He didn't care of what could happen to him, as long as I'm in good hands, he'll be okay. My heart cried seeing how he would give up everything including his life for me even for a million times.

"But...if you won't...then you will... I can't let that happen."

I finished the bandaging.

"You're right Aya. I should never, ever take any life, I have no right..."

You lay on the bed

"Tooya..."

Mixed emotions were in commotion inside, aches started to rise.

He was in a fight because of saving me again and now he didn't kill anyone nor even tried to fight back or defend himself from those crazy people. He didn't hurt anyone.

He followed what I said...

"Oh Tooya... You do love me so and I love you as the same...if you only know that because of these, I get so much pain when you're in torment. I don't want to see you in any sorrow...Tooya..."

I look up to see the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?"

You asked.

"Nandemonai...just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Ummn...nothing really..."

We were waiting for each other to speak. I decided to burst it all out.

"Ummn... Tooya..."

"Yeah?"

"I just want to know something I don't know...you almost...you could..."

My voice showed how frightened I was for the thought of loosing you.

"You could have died of what you did..."

I didn't want to cry but my eyes were disobeying me.

"I don't know what will happen... if you're not by my side...I don't know what attraction is..."

I trailed it off; I wiped my tears, shifting the topic.

"I don't know if I did the right thing in bandaging you, I'm not that good you know. I should take you to the hospital"

"It will surely heal off easily."

"That's not it! You were hurt! Do you know I get hurt when you're hurt?!?"

I hoisted my voice, you turned to face me.

"You're crying? Don't worry about me anymore. I'm fine. I have no broken bones, they did not hit the crucial part..."

You put your hands to wipe my pain.

I sobbed into your chest.

"I... I just don't want to see you hurt, but it's my fault..." I continued.

"No, It's not, I shouldn't harm anyone whether they are bad or worse..."

"But..." my tears were getting harder as I felt your arms in an embrace

"I will never leave you...Aya...I will protect you for always, I swore that. You are the only thing I have, I can have...I have lose everything, my past, my memory, I don't want to loose you Aya... I can't loose you. I will never leave you Aya..."

It felt so relieving; I can smell you. Feel your heat.

"You have changed..."

Your voice was in a weak whimper yet the way it came out from your lips were spoken so sweetly.

"I can never figure out why you would choose me...You could have chosen anyone...You could have a better guy who would do anything for you and stand by your side always. What's so good about men like me?"

"I don't like it when you say that."

I raised my head to give you a derisory look

"Hmm, but I'm weird too... I have so many women to choose from but unconsciously...I only feel that way for you. Only for you..."

You took my face and went forward, I could taste those sweet lips getting closer to me...

"Ah...demo..."

My mind was trying to tell me what's right but a tingling feeling sparked my heart in rave motion and a weird sensation sprang between my legs and it was so hard to force myself to stop. I tried to push you tenderly. You are very much tired; your body was used up extremely.

"Ano...I'm going to wash my face..."

I was about to leave when you pulled me. Closer...

"Aya..." you murmured in my ear.

"No..."

Your warmth makes me go crazy but I just couldn't let you know that I want you so much, not just now. Not in a condition like that. You should rest.

"No Tooya. You're wounded..."

I hid my eyes for you might see what I really wanted to say. I was desperately trying to force my body to stop wanting you.

"I don't want to fool myself anymore. That's too painful Aya. Stay with me..."

What is love? Why would men and women? I don't understand. I don't know. But I... want to know. I look up to you with the loving smile, oooh you just don't know how much I love you...your eyes told me how contented you are just by having me like this...our souls reflect the same.

The next thing I felt was those breathtaking lips of yours, I never wanted to end the kiss. You hold my face gently and I give you my embrace.

"Please show me..." I told you.

So quiet...it's like...all the sounds in the world...are stopped...only your scent...in the deepest part of my heart... echoing...

I can feel your hand removing my shirt.. Your lips are still joined with me.

"I can't breath..." I gasped

"Don't breath... "You responded.

How I longed for this...

Your arm triggered the accident I had a while ago.

"Argh..."

"This... is how?"

You asked so agitatedly.

"This is nothing... I was just bitten by a dog. A dog. yeah, a simple dog. It was one of those accidents. Those who want to harm Ceres."

"Blood..." you stare at my arm

"It's nothing. It's really nothing..."

I desperately convinced you

You went off and I jumped to hug you.

"Don't...Please don't leave me just like what you did the last time. I don't want you to leave me. Don't leave me..."

"I... won't leave, I won't leave you Aya..."

"When I said I could be alright by myself, I was lying to you. My heart hurt so much when I can't see you..."

I felt like crying as I confess.

You face around; you look at me with those perfect eyes. Dreams were painted into your mellow, deep eyes; they were the most wonderful eyes that I had ever seen.

You kissed my little nose down to my soft milk-like cherry lips and with that, you removed my fears.

Difficult problems strike our lives but with just one kiss from you would unquestionably take them away. Guiding me charily, you lay me on the bed and it was remarkable how our body fitted together perfectly.

The sensation was so exquisite and thrilling but the ecstasy went harder when you kissed my lips going down my neck, down to my chest and down to my belly button.

"Amm..." a whimper left my mouth.

"Aya..."

Enormous emotions were flooding through my entire body, my mom won't forgive me for this but what can I do? I love the guy...so much...

The sentiment was heading up to my spine, it was odd I don't feel scared nor abuse. So this is what it really felt like to be in heaven. But it was just the beginning, I wanted so much more...

The way you kiss me makes me feel I was a princess

One by one, Part by part.

Your lips were sealed with gentleness and I know, all those delicious passions I will ever crave and need, I know, only you could give.

"Tooya...Ahh..."

The heat was building and building...

Overflowing...

Coming...

Coming...

"Tooy...Tooya...I want you to be...I want to see you...Remove you clothes"

I can feel the urgeness inside wanting to explode. I felt like an exhilarating girl but I was never afraid of showing my true self, for I know, whatever state I am, whatever attitude I may have, you will understand and still accept me.

You steadied back a little and removed your pants. You are such a docile person, one reason why I fell for you.

Your chest, the muscle. Your stomach. Down to your abs. You are just perfect...your everything is perfect. I blushed as I accidentally saw your member. I arched my back on the soft bed giving my all trust to you.

"Tooya...Close the lights..." I felt like I needed privacy, as I laugh out, what we are doing requires the opposite.

We found ourselves free from those prison-like clothes and only our eyes were the witnesses of our being and still I wasn't feeling sacred. I opened my legs a little wider to welcome you.

"Come in..." I was still red

"You...will never become a tenyou..." you paused from kissing my face.

"Because you're far more than that..."

Butterfly kisses fell down to my neck; I really didn't mind your body weight.

"Aya..." you posed on my ear asking me. Your husky voice drifted in my ear comforting my soul. God, I wanted you so bad...

I look at your angelic face and held them, I encircle my hands around your neck when you took my hand and lock them with yours.

I was not getting tired of those ideal shade of yellow eyes the man above me posses and I kiss your hand with me as you head down and drown your lips with mine. We both closed our eyes. You push slowly I can feel your tip at my access and I widen myself more. I want to be with you...Every part, Every inch...I wanted to speak, to moan, As I feel the emptiness in me were starting to be filled.

You were gentle, I know you were trying not to hurt me, arigatou...

You tauten your kiss as you push down deeper.

I clasped your hands harder as it was starting to feel really painful, ahh I am so in love with you...

With our lips affixed into each other like our hands, I can feel our bodies starting to be united as one...

Sweat forms all over us.

Tears were dashing thru, for at this moment I am becoming a woman...

And your kiss was all I ever needed to feel; I know how much you love me too.

With that one last thrust, I shouted with pain inside, and as of by magic, you tighten the kiss even more feeling my ache. Arigatou lord, we are one, complete being... the pain started to disappear

Eyes closed, lips together, hands locked...I can feel myself being showered with warm, captivating bliss. We open our eyes at the same time, I look at you... you look at me...no one could ever replace what you had given me... I cry finding the most special gift in the whole world.

I can feel you grow even harder inside me, you started to move a little and it didn't feel throbbing anymore. The way you thrust gently completely took my soul to the edge of my rapture.

"Aaaahhh....." My mouth was open with heavenly satisfaction.

Love...it reflects in your gaze... you kissed my tears away as we shared our seed together, atsui...

"Aya..." you christen my name.

"Such warm feelings...so soft and warm...I am much luckier than ceres...because I have joined with the man I love the most..."

The kisses fall like raindrops. Breaths mixed in the air. Fingers intertwined. Thirsty throat. Body seems to melt. Fierce fire engulfs the whole body. Sweet bitterness surrounding and love is with me...because we are one, Body and heart...Forever...

We are still joined as we pant together, hearing our tired breathing

"It's so peaceful in here...your soul I'm carrying ...Tooya..." your face is wet with sweat

"Aya...daijobou? Did it hurt? Ahh your arm?"

"Iie...I'm fine...I love it..." I beamed

"I'm sorry... if I gave you so much pressure, if I hurted you..." you talk to me, I can feel your member inside, all inside me...

"You did not hurt me, well, you did. But...It's the only pain I saved only you and me should have..."

You took my hands and kissed them.

"Ooohh Tooya..."

I moan your name and fixed your messed up hair.

"Say it..." I taunted.

"What?"

You breathed.

"Say it..."

"Say what?"

"Say it..." I held you closer, my breast touching your chest as I nod off to sleep with you atop me still.

"Aya...Go to sleep now. I know I made you tired..." I pretended to be asleep but I heard you speak softly in my ear. You lay me tightly on the covers as you set by my side putting my head on your chest as you hug me in those masculine arms I will embrace for the rest of my life.

"Aya...Ai shiteru...Aya... Always..."

I heard you as you kiss me once more...

"I know Tooya...

I love you too..."

I whispered back to a sleeping man that had just made me life's meaning, I smile Looking at your face that painted the tiredness we shared. You are so wonderful. I wipe the sweats as I touch your lips with my fingers. Innocent and pure. You were like a little boy who seems so naive and had just been tired after playing around...but the boy I am with is the man who made me into a woman...the man who proved to me that dreams do come true...

Your head lies above my head.

I am cuddled by my soulmate...

A hold of shield and trust. An embrace of pure love.

Two young lovers sleeping and still making love in their dreams...

"Tooya..."

Drops of lucid water cascades as I call your name.

Letting the sweet spray descend from my hair to the very last tip of my toes made me overflow with emotions. I looked up focusing my face to the sweet rainwater.

"_I want to..."_

"Mnn..."

"Huh?" I open my eyes as I hear someone. Hugging me from behind and placing your head into my shoulder made my lips form a curve. The soft, comfortable arms are on me, these arms I am sure I had felt before, the scent that had mixed with me from last night. The protection and security I had when you held me close so tight. I knew it was you...

I turn to face you.

"_Do it again?"_

You continued what I was saying. I was so blessed that God allowed you to be mine.

"Tooya..." our body faces each other like our eyes

"Ai..."

"You don't need to say it..."

I cover your lips with my hand

"Coz I know..."

You melted me with your arms as we both told each other how wonderful life is, we smiled and you kissed me once more...

...And then a new ever-ending kiss starts again....

nandemonai – nothing

demo – but

atsui – warm

ai shiteru – I love you


End file.
